crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Gong Hai Fat Choy
Gong Hai Fat Choy is the eighth story written by Poetheather focusing on Bladedancer. It covers February 12, 2007 through February 18, 2007. The phrase "Gong Hai Fat Choy" is one of the many ways to transliterate a traditional Chinese new-year greeting that loosely translates to "Congratulations and be prosperous" Chapter 1 story Released on 2011-02-05, this chapter covers 2007-02-12 through 2007-02-14. Monday, Feb 12, 2007 Chou has a match against Swordmaiden and Nightbane in 6th period Martial Arts. Hua Chu Lan (Silver Serpent) discusses how to proceed with her father’s instructions to become friends with Chou. Phan Thi Linh (Quyèn Nũ) offers some advice. Chou discusses what she’s found out about Mahren with Caitlin, and gets some advice about how to start having a lower profile. Chou muses a bit about who she is and where she’s going, the horrible doom looming in her future, and then talks to Ayla about the party. Ayla thinks all the melodrama is uncalled for. Tuesday, Feb 13, 2007 Chou has a session with Dr. Bellows, who helps her sort a couple of things out. Dyffud starts teaching Chou zanshin, a Japanese technique that takes situational awareness to totally unreal heights. At lunch, Winnie angsts with a bunch of the other Underdogs about whether she’s going to work out with Chou’s team. Someone unidentified begins checking out the history of the Handmaid to see if she has to be stopped. Molly enjoys her Parkour training session with Caitlin and Zenith. Nightbane invites Chou into the Goobers' inner group. Sun Wu Kong has a short discussion with Chou, and makes a date for a serious discussion on Thursday. Chou decides to spend the rest of the evening studying for Team Tactics I. Molly manages to cheer Winnie up a bit. They watch a movie. Chou has another Dark Man nightmare. Wednesday, Feb 14, 2007 Chou has a bit of a sick spell after the nightmare. At breakfast, Team Kimba discusses how to make their illusion a bit more realistic. Molly’s Summoning class discusses binding summoned entities to objects. Jadis has a question. Chou takes the swimming test. She probably passes easily, but does something that makes a lot of the girls very uneasy. Chapter 2 story Released on 2011-02-19, this chapter covers 2007-02-14 through 2007-02-18. Dorjee gives a dinner for Chou and Molly featuring Tibetan food, mostly prepared by the Whateley chefs. He pleads an absolute inability to cook - the monastery had taken him off cooking duties after the second attempt. The unknown menace is getting more and more upset over what he’s able to find about the Handmaid from the library. Thursday, February 15, 2007 Jericho starts the events in The Power of Cute Compels You! Chou discusses how to stay hidden with Daffyd. She also discusses the nightmares about the Dark Man. He suggests talking it over with some of the school authorities, finally settling on Chief Delarose. The crazy avenger does more research, getting Tennyo to look up books for him. Chou has a long and quite serious discussion with the Monkey King about the nature of the Tao and the nature of various Handmaidens, with emphasis on the sense of duty in China, and the need for her to get a life. Chou has a long talk with the rest of Team Kimba. She tells them about the Dark Man and her decision to apparently leave the team. Friday, February 16, 2007 Before Summoning class, Molly tells Chou about her Cute party that night. Chou feels a slight tremor in the Tao. Bladedancer vs Chaka in Martial Arts. It’s more or less a draw, but Chou has some significant injuries. Philipa (Cascade) tells Chou that Zhong Lau wants to see her, and heals two hairline fractures in Chou’s ribs. She talks briefly about Cobalt, another of the Dragons. Chou tells Zhong Lao off about making the Dragons his private fiefdom. The crazy avenger is present, but still not identified. Chou talks with Chief Delarose about the Dark Man. Delarose is puzzled. Saturday February 17, 2007 Chou gets a Chinese New Year’s greeting from the Golden Mandarin. She’s puzzled about why. Wondercute takes their revenge on Jericho during lunch (off stage). Chou and the rest of TK discuss it afterwards. Chou is a bit anxious about her dress for the party, but all turns out well. The party is a great success. Silver Serpent invites the Handmaid for tea. Afterwards, Chou reflects on things and comes to a decision. Sunday, February 18, 2007 The crazy avenger tries to figure out a safe and stealthy way of killing the Handmaid. Category:Stories Category:Poetheather Category:Gen1